Twisted Shadows
by Zaapcrash
Summary: A man has grown up in the streets of Piltover. Some bad jobs lead to some desperate and impulsive decisions and it now is unclear if he will be able to continue with his shady work.


The sun was shining down on the pieces of metal spread all across the alleyway, giving off a shine that reflected itself up on the walls. This wouldn't be such an odd situation if it weren't for the young man standing next to the pile of iron, bolts and other various technical components.

A tear was starting to form in the eye of the man, these pieces of metal being the delivery he was supposed to deliver to one of his many clients. Or that's how at least I would describe the situation I had now gotten myself into. Truth be told, this was the end of the road for me when it came to my business contacts. Not only had I screwed up with my other clients, but I had also dropped the delivery to my very last chance to repair my name in the illegal market. Now if I would describe all that had happened leading up to this point I would be here all day, but I will provide you with a summary. So I had in the past managed to worsen relations with the people that provide me with my jobs.

Talk badly about the wrong person, execute someone that was meant to be captured alive and some other bad results lead to me losing most of my contacts. Except for this one person. I have dealt with some shady and unpleasant people before, but this man took the prize. However, it was the only choice I had and that's why I had chosen the job. It seemed the package from Point A to Point B. This would have been easy if Point A wasn't a prosperous area of Piltover where I definitely wouldn't be welcome and point B was on the other side of the city where the local residents were most often either criminals, prostitutes or untrustworthy merchants.

I've carried out similar jobs to this before and these areas weren't unknown to me by any stretch of the imagination. The job was going exceptionally until I was getting close to Point B, where the contact I was meant to deliver the package to lived. I had stopped for but a moment in the market area to tie my shoelaces. I looked around the street. It was filled with people looking to buy various products. The street was filled with life and I just stood there for some time, looking around at all the various things and people when someone ran up to me and pushed me over. When you are a criminal, you are always ready for the worse, so this was half-expected. It didn't take long for me to get up and realize what had happened, someone had ran away with the package.

I quickly inspected the surrounding area and instantly identified what I was looking for. Another man in my age, maybe a year younger than me. He was holding my package and was running for his life.

I quickly ran after him, pushing away the crowd in front of me as I tried to close in towards the person. The chase continued through the masses of people until he took a turn into a dark alleyway. He had most likely hoped that this would make me lose sight of him and would continue chasing blindly through the buzzing street. But I noticed him and kept the chase going. I eventually caught up with him at the end of the tight alleyway, it suddenly stopping and becoming a dead end. The man looked terrified, his entire body shivering in fear and I could see that he would burst into tears at any moment. When I saw this I closed in on him. I am not the most intimidating guy in the world, but living on the edge of danger your entire life makes you have quite a few muscles. This is compared to the guy in front of me. Weak, undernourished and not a threat at all.

"Give me back the package now or else you won't live to tell the tale of when you tried to steal from a thief."

Silence, of all the things he could have said he choose to say nothing. I am quite known for having a short temper, so this really irritated me.

"Give back the package now you motherfucker! I won't give you another chance!"

And once again he answered with silence, but I could see the fear in his eyes. He bursted out in tears right there, being afraid that his life might come to an end. The rage was spreading throughout my body as I felt myself starting to losing control. The last thing I can remember clearly was me assaulting him, propelling him straight into a wall with all my might, making him drop the package straight into the ground. That's when the realization hit me. I heard the metal in the box break and saw all the parts fly out and land spread out over the ground.

I can't recall what happened after that, all I remember is that I wanted to punish the man for all he had done to me. The rage instantly took over my body as I gripped my hands around his throat. And then, nothing. My mind is blank, not being able to recall anything that happened. But when I got back to my senses, I had bloody hands and a young man was lying murdered in an alleyway. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes, not for the young man but because I had failed my job to deliver the package safely. And so the sun shined down on the now pile of junk and the dead man.

I still hadn't completely recovered from my fit of rage, so I just walked away and decided that maybe going for a drink might be needed to calm down.


End file.
